Mag Mell
=Mag Mell: The World= (Insert Map) Mag Mell has several stories of its creation, and while its earliest history is vague, its present is lush and diverse. Mag Mell is a world divided into four distinguishable continents and dotted with islands between them and along their coasts. The majority of the planet is ocean, filled with sea-dwellers that traditionally keep to themselves, hidden away in its deepest parts. The four land masses are separated by these oceans. At the northernmost pole of the planet lies a continent that remains a mystery to the rest of the world. This landmass has no geographical name and is commonly referred to as The Northern Land. Its climate is cold and harsh, and it is primarily covered in mountains and tundra. South of the north continent rests Altrua, a buzzing nation named after its capital city. Altrua is home to humans who have grown throughout time to sharpen and hone their skills as an educated mass. Science is holy here, and their Lady Altrua rules the nation as not only a political figure, but a godhead to her people. Altrua as a city lies on the northeastern most coast, and spread for several miles past it is cultured farm land. Beyond that, settlements are scattered here and there for research and resource-excavating. While the City of Altrua is a beacon of good health and prosperity, the outer settlements are far less than ideal, and settled throughout stretches of desert and grasslands, people here are constantly at risk from one threat to another. Altrua experiences two seasons in general: the warm season and cold. West of Altrua lies The Wildlands, a continent of largely unexplored and uninhabited land that is restricted from travel and exploration due to dangers and wild beasts running uncontrolled throughout. Its unique stretch across the equator of Mag Mell lends it a warm climate with many tropical stretches, and the wildlife here is so diverse and untouched that it is home to several types of Floran and Faunan never even imagined on the other continents. An unblemished land, the Wildlands ultimately lend a peaceful home away from the potentials of being harmed by Humans to Floran, Faunan, and those touched by the Affliction. Farthest south lies Cosnaionn, the largest continent and undoubtedly the hub of Human civilization. Easily the most diverse of the continents, Cosnaionn lends itself to a little bit of each climate and biome, from its southernmost stretches of cold lands to more tropical lands at the north. Humans coexist here with all other races, harmony brought forth by the signing of The Peace of Kind after a bloody and brutal war between species fought approximately 400 years earlier. Cosnaionn is led by a monarchy situated in the capital of Rostrevor, its reach extending to every village and settlement throughout. It is far behind Altrua in any sort of scientific revolution, and the people here tend to be simple folk tending to their daily lives as well as they can. Industry is not common, and agriculture, fishing, and trade are the greatest economical endeavors of this land. They worship the enigmatic Order of the Magi and allow them a certain hand in power over the nation, oftentimes making Magi the closest advisers to the King himself. The world of Mag Mell as a whole is watched over and controlled by the Order of the Magi, an international league that controls intercontinental trade, travel, and diplomacy. While each nation maintains its individual powers to govern themselves, the Magi no less hold a mighty power over them and keep close eye on anything and everything, a responsibility given to them after their thwarting of the Affliction. High above the nations of Mag Mell is said to float a city of magnificence and beauty, the home of the Magi and the headquarters for their Order. It is undefined scientifically and has yet to be explained, but they say you can find it if you're willing to look. Eden awaits, a Utopia above, and to get there, you simply must find The Bridge...